Hide and Seek
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: The class of 3A is having a little game of hide and seek. Konoka uses this opportunity to confess to Setsuna! Will it work?


**Inugami: Just a short KonoSetsu one-shot. C:**

**Noriya: She's one lazy and two still getting back into writing. **

**Inugami: Yaaah, I haven't written for almost six months. So I'm very very rusty. I hope you enjoy this short one-shot.**

* * *

Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the Negima characters.

It was a calm and peaceful night at Mahora Academy. At least everywhere besides the dorms of 3A it was. The whole 3A class was being loud and hyper as usual. Their teacher, ten year old Negi Springfield, decided how to let the class release their energy and finally calm down. It was a game of hide and seek. Asuna Kagurazaka and her friends Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki were the students who were searching for the others. As usual some students decided to stay out of the game.

As Asuna split away from Konoka and Setsuna to search upstairs, Konoka and Setsuna searched on the bottom level of the dorm. At first Konoka wanted to split up with Setsuna, but as usual Setsuna wanted to stay by Konoka. In case of "danger", she wanted to be there to protect her. This was typical for Setsuna, considering she was Konoka's best friend and guardian.

Konoka though, did not mind considering she had been in love with her trusted friend ever since they were still young. The young Konoe princess loved being by her guardian's side, even if they were only friends. Little did Konoka know, Setsuna felt the same way about her as well.

Their love for each other grew even more ever since they had some help from Setsuna's mentor, Noriya Tan and Konoka's sister Himeko Konoe. They've both grown closer to each other, but they still were hesitant in telling the other their true feelings. Konoka felt that this little game of hide and seek was the perfect opportunity to confess to Setsuna.

"Ne, Ojou-Sama...there's something that I've been wondering..." Setsuna quietly said as she looked to her side where Konoka was walking by her. Konoka looked at the young hanyo as she turned a light twinge of pink. She had been so lost in thought, thinking of the older girl that she loved so much.

"Secchan, I told you to call me Kono-Chan!" Konoka pouted as she clung onto Setsuna's arm. Setsuna's whole face turned as red as a tomato as she looked at the younger girl clinging to her. Setsuna was always so hesitant in calling the younger girl by that name. She always thought it was improper to call her by the honorfic "chan".

"F-f-fine, K-K-Ko-Ko-Kono-Chan, I-I was wondering if you had placed any thought into who you were g-going to create a p-pa-pactio with." Setsuna stuttered as she tried her best to hide her blushing face. Konoka had almost forgotten that Setsuna and her were close to creating a pactio together before Asuna had walked in on them. The memory made her blush as she looked at Setsuna, whom was still madly blushing.

"W-well, Secchan, I have been thinking about that for sometime already. And the only one that I can think of being my partner...is you." Konoka whispered as she hugged Setsuna's arm. Setsuna couldn't believe her ears, could it be possible that Konoka also liked her back? Lost in thought, Setsuna hadn't realized that Konoka was leaning towards her. Un-sure of what to do, the hanyo instinctively leaned toward the young princess.

Before long, the two's lips finally met in a sweet and loving kiss. At last, the two had finally confessed their feelings for each other in that one kiss. They had both completely forgotten that they were in the middle of playing hide and seek with the others. Unfortunately, Asakura Kazumi was hiding in the general area that the two new found lovers were currently making out. As the camera/news person of 3A, it was only natural for her to take pictures of this "huge scoop".

The two were at first extremely flustered, but they pushed it aside. Because now, they were together. Forever.

* * *

**Inugami: Its kinda cliche and short. But I hope you like it somewhat? Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**Noriya: This is Noriya.**

**Inugami: And Inugami signing off again. C:**


End file.
